


Misunderstandings

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Sterek One Shots [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is an idiot, M/M, five and one fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a bit of an idiot sometimes. So when someone comes back to Beacon Hills he…misunderstands some things and the pack finds it hilarious.</p>
<p>Or five times Derek misunderstands and one time Stiles makes sure he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

1.

Derek needed to talk to Stiles. He knew it was late and that Stiles would probably be asleep and the Sheriff would kill him for breaking the ‘no wolves through the window’ curfew but he needed Stiles to translate a text as soon as possible. Which meant visiting him at midnight. But hey, knowing Stiles he’d still be awake anyways so Derek didn’t feel to bad as he climbed the siding of Stiles’s house and pushed the window open quietly, hoping to scare him. But froze with his head and shoulders through the window, staring at the bed. Stiles was lying on it, obviously dead asleep, but it was the body curled up against him that had Derek reeling. It was a girl. A girl with long, messy, blonde hair wearing nothing but a sports bra and what Derek easily recognizes to be a pair of Stiles’s boxers. (No he doesn’t stare it’s just that Stiles’s gets injured a lot and often times the pants have to go.)

Derek chokes on his breath and drops out of the window, not taking the time to close it. He needs to get away. He needs to get away and run and forget the sight of a girl in bed with Stiles. He needs to forget her scent so he doesn’t track her down in the morning and kill her for touching Stiles. He knows it’s his fault. He never told, never even hinted, to Stiles that he has feelings for him. Big feelings. And now he’s too late and Stiles found someone else to love and devote himself to and he knows that if he hurts her Stiles will know it was him and he’ll lose the small friendship he’s managed to build with him. And he can’t risk that. He doesn’t want to lose Stiles but he doesn’t want to see him with someone else either.

 

2.

Derek was in town and he was having a good day. They’ve started happening more and more lately as the town has settled down and people have started accepting him again. And now he didn’t feel weird at all going into the grocery store to get food for the pack house as the full moon was coming up this weekend and he’d need extra.

He grabbed a cart and started right by the doors, grabbing produce. He’d surprised the pack by actually bring able to cook when he had a kitchen and they’d begged him to make food on full moons. He was going to say no but Stiles had made puppy eyes at him and he folded instantly. This week he was make gumbo so he moved quickly through the store, knowing what he’d need for both the meal and the massive amount of pie he’d been coerced into agreeing to make. He was heading for the check out when he heard a familiar laugh and smiled slightly. Stiles. He heard another heartbeat with him so he figured he’d brought his dad shopping but wasn’t prepared when he walked through the doors with someone else. The girl from his bed. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans, an undershirt, and a plaid button up that was obviously Stiles’s. He watched them as Stiles pushed a cart towards the produce, the girl right behind him.

“Come on!” She was saying. “Just once!”

“No.” Stiles said, trying to glare but fondly smiling instead.

She pushed his shoulder and Stiles just chuckled.

“Stop it zabko.” He said. “Green apples still?”

“No!” She said. “Well yes to the apples but no to the stopping.”

Derek could feel the eye roll from across the room as Stiles turned away from the girl to grab some green apples. He knew what kind of apples she liked.

“Cash or credit?” The cashier asked.

Derek started and handed her his credit card.

She swiped it and handed it back. “Sign here.” She ordered.

Derek did, still keeping an ear on Stiles and the girl, but now they were chattering about peppers and he didn’t really care he just didn’t want to miss anything. Although he does really want to know what a zabko is.

“Stiles?” He heard as he was signing, he looked up, smiling at the cashier but looking past her as he handed the receipt back.

“What?” Stiles asked, looking up from the bananas.

“What’s it feel like?”

“What?” He asked again, looking confused.

“Having a dick.” The girl said. “And you know, putting it in someone.”

Stiles sighed and shook his, head looking back at the bananas. “I love you, but you’re an idiot.” He said.

Derek grabbed the cart and fled, knowing full well he didn’t need to hear anything else. He hadn’t needed to hear Stiles say he loved someone else. He was already in pain, knowing Stiles was never going to be his after the bed incident, but he didn’t need to hear. He never needed to hear it or see it or know it.

 

3.

He was back in town the next day, having found out he’d ‘forgotten’ ice cream, meaning the girls got to the tub and ate it all, so he was back in town for more. He’d been ordered by Lydia to get a tub from the ice cream parlor in town as they had better ice cream than the grocery store so he was heading there. He wasn’t stupid enough to piss Lydia off.

He parked his car outside the hardware store as he had to stop there as well to get some painter’s tape for the house so he could paint over the blood splatter from training the week before and then walked over to the parlor. He froze across the street though. Stiles and the girl were inside, sitting at a table and laughing. He couldn’t hear it from that distance and over the noise of the town around him so he just watched.

He saw them laughing together and then the girl reached across the table towards Stiles’s milkshake. He braced himself for the coming attack but Stiles just smiled fondly and _pushed it towards her_. Derek was shocked. Stiles won’t even share his milkshake with Scott, he smacks him every time he tries, but here he is, sharing with a girl. Willingly sharing. The girl grinned and pushed hers towards Stiles in return and they both took long drags of each other’s drinks before swapping back, grins on their faces.

Derek was about to run again when he could hear faint music. He recognized it as the Smash Mouth cover of ‘I’m a Believer’. Stiles and the girl both froze so it must be inside the parlor and then grinned at each other. Derek moved closer, slipping across the street.

“I can’t believe they remembered this!” The girl exclaimed, ducking her face.

“Dance!” The man behind the counter shouted. The other people in the parlor cheered and Stiles looked at the girl, grinning.

“Come on.” He said, holding out his hand. “One more time.”

The girl sighed and slapped her hand into his and they jumped to their feet as the chorus started. They sang the words to each other as they danced. It was painfully obvious to Derek that they’d done this before. Many times before. The patrons clapped and sang with them, but stayed in their seats. So this was something they did often because everyone was acting like it was a common practice for the man behind the counter to blare this song and for the two of them to dance together, swinging themselves around the place, throwing their bodies into the music.

When the song finished Derek was still frozen as he watched them sit down, their faces flushed from the dancing and the resounding applause from the other people in the parlor.

“Just like old times, eh?” The man asked. “Dancing to your song.”

The two of them laughed.

“Hell yea.” The girl answered, raising her milkshake in a salute.

“And may it always be ours.” Stiles added, raising his glass to hers.

“Hear hear!” The crowd shouted, raising their own desserts.

Stiles and the girl laughed, comfortable together.

Derek turned and ran. He’ll come back later for Lydia’s ice cream but right now he needs to get out of there.

 

4.

Derek was walking towards Stiles’s house, praying that the girl wouldn’t be there and he’d actually get to see Stiles. He hasn’t been around all week and though the rest of the pack seems fine and happy as he doesn’t show up to training, Derek doesn’t like it. He knows the pack teases him about it behind his back but he doesn’t care. He wants to make sure the girl isn’t holding him hostage or something. He’d texted ahead to make sure it was okay with Stiles if he came over and while it had been a bit since then, Lydia had started screaming and he’d refused to leave his room, he was hoping Stiles would still be alone.

“I want our kids to have our eyes.” He heard Stiles say as he got into his hearing range of the house.

“I want them to have yours.” The girl’s voice answered, her voice soft and loving.

Derek turned right around and walked away again. He’d just text Stiles and say he’d figured it out and he was fine. He wasn’t fine, but he didn’t want to see that girl. He didn’t want to see any more of the easy way the two of them interact. He didn’t want to see their love.

 

5.

Once again Derek was at the store. His grocery bill must be through the roof but he refuses to look at it, just pays it and moves on. He has more than enough money from the insurance settlement on his old house and he’s started writing novels to bring in money and they shot through the ranks to bestseller’s so he’s not short on money. The full moon had passed easily, without Stiles there of course because he hasn’t been around at all lately, but now it was Erica’s birthday and he’d been in charge of making the food. Especially the cake. Which Lydia demanded be homemade. And huge. So Derek was at the store.

He turned the corner into the baking aisle to get flour and crashed into a body.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” The woman he’d collided with exclaimed.

“It’s fine.” Derek said without looking up or really listening. “Are you alright?”

“Course. Thanks though.”

Now Derek looked up. _Fuck my fucking life_. He thought. It was the girl. Stiles’s new girl. And she smiled like him. _Reeked_ of him. And…only shit Derek could smell Stiles’s _spunk_ on her. He’d fucked this girl. He’d actually fucked her. Derek was having difficulties breathing.

“Um that’s great um I gotta well uh.” Derek stuttered.

The girl laughed. “You sound like zabko.” She said fondly, moving out of his way.

Zabko. The same word Stiles had used on her. Their weird petname for each other? Maybe. Derek pushed the thoughts away and gave a tense smile, moving past her.

She walked away, chuckling slightly, and left Derek to his shopping. He felt more broken than ever. He’d been well and truly left behind. Stiles had left the pack for that girl. Left _Derek_ for that girl. It was taking all he had not to go back and rip her throat out. Instead he concentrated on his shopping. And making sure to stay away from her.

 

+1

“Alright what the fuck?!” Stiles shouted, bursting into the loft.

Derek started, spinning towards the door, half shifting. When he saw it was Stiles he shifted back and got out of his attack stance but he didn’t relax.

“What the fuck are you doing here stiles?” Derek growled. “You aren’t even supposed to know I still have this place.”

“I guessed.” Stiles spat. “Knew you’d need somewhere to go to be alone and this was the best choice. As from what I’m doing here well that’s more of a question for you, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know.” Derek said, turning back to the windows.

“Well then I’ll ask the obvious question.” Stiles said. “Why are you avoiding me?”

Derek looked at him sharply. “I’m not.” All anger was gone, leaving only confusion behind.

“Dude everyone has reached out the last two weeks, making sure I was alright when I couldn’t come to training and you didn’t. And then in the grocery store you looked ready to _die_ at the site of me and ran out of their like a bat out of hell and I saw you outside the ice cream parlor. You saw me and walked away again. And then you text saying you’re going to come over and get my fucking hopes up and then never show! You text me five hours later that I didn’t need to bother because you got it on your own! What the fuck is wrong with you lately?!”

“Me?!” Derek exclaimed. “ _Me_?!”

“Yes you!”

“What about you?! I’m not avoiding you! I’m avoiding that bitch that keeps following you around and touching you and sleeping with you and laughing and making it obvious to everyone with eyes that you’re in love and don’t give a fuck! And as for not checking up on you I figured you’d be fine seeing as your dick’s finally been up a woman judging by the scent of her yesterday!”

Stiles reeled back. “What?” He asked. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“That girl!” Derek screamed.

“Are you talking about Lissy?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t know what the fuck her name is!”

Stiles sighed and sat down hard on the steps. “Derek.” He said.

“What?” Derek snapped.

“Derek, Lissy’s my bliźniaczka.” Stiles said. “And as for my dick going into any woman, that won’t ever happen. I’m gay dude. Have been for a while.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to be stunned. “Your what?”

“I’m gay. And Lissy’s my twin.” Stiles said again, looking up at him. “She’s been at a boarding school in the UK since freshman year and we don’t talk about her because I don’t like being without her. She came back because she couldn’t handle the distance either. What have you seen or heard? I’ll straighten it all out.”

“She was in your bed.” Derek said. “In your clothes. That’s when I first saw her. I went to see you and the two of you were asleep in bed together.”

Stiles nodded. “That was the first night she was here. Her bedroom wasn’t cleaned out and we’re close, she slept with me. Her stuff hadn’t shipped over fast enough and she didn’t have clothes so she wore mine. That and she likes wearing my clothes in general. What next?”

“Grocery store. She was shopping with you and called you something. Zabko? Then as I left I heard you say you loved her and bolted.”

“She always shops with me when she’s here. She likes it. Zabko means froggie. It’s a Polish term of endearment. Mom used to call us it. And of course I love her she’s my sister.”

Derek nodded. “Ice cream parlor.” He said. “You were dancing with her and you seemed so relaxed and happy and comfortable like you’d never been without her. You could actually dance. And everyone was acting like it was a common thing and then the guy at the counter called it your song.”

Stiles laughed. “It is our song. We always used to ask him to play it when we were kids and we’d dance to it together. We got pretty good together as she’s graceful and makes up for my lack of dance skills. She leads. I follow. It’s always been that way.” He shrugged. “She’s my twin. My biological other half. I’m just comfortable with her. After all I did form next to her.”

Derek smirked a bit at that before remembering the next time he heard her. “I was walking to your house, that day I texted you. I was late because Lydia had been screaming and I couldn’t leave my room. I figured it would be fine but as soon as I got into ear shot the first thing I heard was you saying, ‘I want our kids to have our eyes.’ She had laughed and said ‘I want them to have yours.’ Kinda hard not to misinterpret that. I bolted again after hearing that.”

Stiles laughed. “We have different color eyes. Mine are brown but hers are green. I prefer the green eyes and she prefers the brown ones.” He shrugged.

“Whose children were you talking about then? You said ours.”

Stiles blushed. “I was talking about someone I like a lot and wishful thinking. Next time.”

“I ran into her at the grocery store and she reeked of your spunk.” Derek said.

Stiles groaned and buried his face again. He didn’t move for a few second before lifting his head again, his face bright red.

“I had a wet dream that turned into a nightmare and she sat on the uh mess when she woke me up. She had to go straight to the store to get me some things to calm down. It was bad.” He said, his voice and scent filled with embarrassment.

Derek looked puzzled. “A wet dream that became a nightmare?”

“Yes I was thinking about this guy that I really fucking like but he’s an ass sometimes and in the dream we were fucking and then he said he never loved me and was insulting me and shouting and hitting and I couldn’t fucking wake up alright?” Stiles spat it out quickly, like he didn’t want to think about it.

“Who’s this guy?” Derek asked.

“Why so you can go rip his throat out?”

“No. So I can congratulate him on finding someone like you and tell him to stop being an ass and love you like you deserve.” Derek got to his feet and went upstairs.

Stiles was still for a moment before chasing after him.

Derek turned as Stiles reached the top and opened his mouth to tell him to go away but Stiles just launched himself at Derek, knowing he’d catch him, and slammed their mouths together in an awful first kiss. He pulled away quickly and looked at Derek, who was stunned still, staring back at Derek.

“Don’t walk away.” Stiles whispered, his voice broken. “Please. Not after-”

His voice broke off but Derek understood. It was him. He was the ass. His eyes widened and Stiles smiled.

“Just getting it?”

Derek nodded.

Stiles laughed. “Figures. You’d be the dense one.”

Derek crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.

“One that’s adorable.” Stiles reached up and poked the wrinkles, smiling. “And second,  dude I’ve been in love with you since like a while. I think since the kanima Jackson thing actually. Like, it’s been a while. So if you don’t mind, I’m going to kiss you again and I’d really like to kiss you back.”

Stiles leaned in and pressed his lips to Derek’s and Derek did kiss back. And he was _good._

Stiles broke away with a sigh and looked at Derek, breathing heavy.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Three things.” Stiles said. “One, you are totally fucking me tonight.”

Derek groaned at that and buried his face into Stiles’s shoulder, wrinkling his nose at the scent of the girl there so he went about getting rid of it.

“Two.” Stiles gasped. “Lissy knows. She dealt with wolves in London so it’s all good.”

Derek couldn’t care less about Lissy right then.

“And three, prepare for Scott’s unending laughter at the meeting tomorrow, which Lissy is coming to, as he’s been waiting for this to happen. As has the rest of the pack.”

“Don’t care.” Derek grunted.

Stiles groaned as Derek sucked on his neck. “Dude. Bed. Now.”

Derek grinned and did as he was ordered. Maybe things aren’t that bad. After all, it was only a few misunderstandings.

  

Stiles showed up at the next pack meeting with fast food in hand, Lissy grinning behind him, and a massive hickey on his neck with the smell of Derek pouring off him. He took one look at Scott’s grin and raised a finger.

“Shut it.” He ordered.

Scott held up his hands in surrender, smirking and trying not to laugh.

“Whoa.” Isaac said, walking in. “About fucking time.”

Stiles groaned and slapped a hand over his neck. “Just shut up so I can go home with some dignity.”

“How’d you get here with any dignity with that monster on her neck?” Erica asked, laughing.

“He didn’t.” Lissy said. “And he’ll never have any either.”

“Damn straight.” Derek said, coming downstairs.

“I don’t think straight is the right word for this.” Lissy commented. “But whatever fucks your ass.”

Everyone looked at her. “What?” Scott asked.

She grinned, ignoring the confusion around her. “It's good the two lovebirds are together now. I get to go back to not having to listen to Stiles’s poetry about Derek’s muscles. That’ll be nice.”

Stiles blushed and ducked his head.

Derek looked at Stiles and then strode over to pull him into a kiss before pulling back and whispering, “Someday I’d like to hear it.”

Everyone groaned, including Stiles, although his was for different reasons. Like the soreness of his ass and the hard rod Derek was pressing against his thigh. But hey, everything’s perfect. His sister’s home and he gets regular, almost daily, fuckings from his hot werewolf boyfriend. Yea, life’s pretty damn good.


End file.
